thomasversefandomcom-20200215-history
Slayer
"Street-level vigilante, has trouble working with others, frequently time-displaced. Don’t tell Temporal that, though. He’ll probably just pick him up and put him in the wrong place in time. Again." -Psi Slayer is a vigilante that most often operates on the street level. He has a penchant for secrecy and going unnoticed. Although there are Unlimited, Limited, and Prime versions of him, each Slayer has a rough idea what's going on in the other timelines due to having visions when he sleeps. History & Origin The Common Origin Nothing is known of Slayer's childhood due to his secrecy, but every version of Slayer's origin in crime-fighting is the same. As a preteen in the 1950's, Slayer was drafted into Vanguard: Dark and trained, specifically by Jack Dagger. He showed aptitude and did well, and a couple of years later during a battle with a supernatural creature, he was flung forward in time. Thankfully, he found himself in the good hands of Hex and The Illuminators. He fought crime with them into young adulthood, where he was approached by Temporal, a superhero tasked with guarding the timelines from paradoxes. Temporal explained that there were two of him in Neo Tokyo at the time, and his displacement was causing trouble in the timelines. After saying his gruff goodbyes, he was taken through a portal to be returned to his own time. However, due to Temporal's questionable competence, Slayer ended up in Aerith, a medieval fantasy style world abundant with magic. He wandered the lands for an unknown amount of time (his rough guess is over 100 years), searching for a way home, before Temporal found him again. Strangely, he did not age during these years. After Temporal found him, he brought Slayer to the 1990's, again the wrong time, but at least it was somewhat close. Slayer spent some time on the security team of The Project, not realizing that the organization was villainous and corrupt. He considers himself partially responsible for not doing more to notice this, as The Project has churned out many, many super villains via experimentation and training. Soon after the rebellion in The Project, Slayer then went off the grid for roughly 100-200 years (again unaging), unable to be contacted, before he emerged again. His location and activities during these years is known to nobody but himself. This is his origin for Unlimited, Limited, and Prime - after this begins the break in timelines. Unlimited After his reemergence from his mysterious seclusion, Slayer went on to form his Crew, consisting of Gurtha, Copperhead, Blades, Bullets, and Tech. He kept watch over The Illuminators, during which time his younger self was still on. He stayed clear of them, rather sick of messing with time travel, until his younger self was taken by Temporal for the first time. As Hex was wishing young Slayer safe travels, older Slayer watched from an alleyway and emerged as soon as she was alone. After this they worked together occasionally, but saw each other often, until Hex was taken from the timeline for 2 years. During this time he and his Crew work on the street level fighting crime until Hex comes back and becomes a member of his team, The Illuminators mostly having gone their separate ways in the absence of both she and Slayer. Limited In limited after his disappearance, Slayer found the world to be drastically different. The world he knew to be rampant with superhumans, even sometimes celebrating them, was gone. In its place was a dystopian universe where those with powers were treated poorly, taken into custody, and severely oppressed. The heroes, both in teams and solo, he knew to be protecting the people were mostly no longer around. He was able to find Gurtha and Copperhead in this universe, and formed a team of freedom fighters to protect super powered individuals from the oppression of the government. At this point, it is obvious to Slayer that something is wrong involving the time lines - this is certainly not the future he came from, but he pushes on. He creates The Silver Wings, an underground organization meant to be a place of safety and protection for powered individuals. He is sought out by a woman who wants to join his ranks who calls herself Bakeneko, and she trains under Slayer to be the stealth operative of his team. Years pass and the two form a romantic relationship, eventually resulting in her pregnancy. They are forced to move to Australia due to the government forming a team of individuals to counter Slayer and his crew that they could not defeat. Mao gives birth to a girl, Ryo, and the three live a domestic life for some time while they raise the child. Slayer teaches at a hero academy in Australia, as they are one of the few nations that does not oppress powered individuals and consider Slayer a hero for fighting back. During this time, Camille regularly visits their family and becomes a godmother to Ryo. Prime Much of Prime is the beginning of Unlimited, as the worlds are very similar. Again, he formed his Crew and approached Hex as she wished his younger self safe travels, but this time, the two began a romantic relationship soon after. Camille was not ejected from the universe, and The Illuminators merged with Slayer's Crew to create a very large and very capable team. After twenty years of fighting crime, The Necromancer wreaked havoc upon the world, ultimately laying waste to most people, including super heroes - less than fifty of them are left in the world. Slayer is one of the few survivors, losing his wife and most of his friends suddenly. Abilities Slayer was trained as a vigilante from a young age, honing his skills in firearms, subterfuge, and the art of being prepared for anything with both knowledge and equipment. His specialties involve bouncing bullets off of surfaces and blending in to cover his own tracks. He is also an expert in gathering intelligence, keeping his dossiers updated routinely on notable people, which gives him an edge in both finding allies and facing opponents. His hand-to-hand skills are also excellent, although he prefers to stay in the shadows and face his foes with confusion and dirty tactics rather than head-on. Slayer has trained himself to sleep 20 minutes a day at periodic intervals, partly to make the most use of the day, and partly due to the nightmares he is plagued with when he does sleep. He gets visions of himself in other timelines, and they are not always good. For example Unlimited Slayer, who is in the best condition of the three, must see that his friends are dead in Prime or the horrific oppression of super powered beings in Limited. Meanwhile Prime Slayer relives what it was like to be with his deceased wife, and be on a team with those close to him again. For most of his life, Slayer thought these visions were possibilities of the future, having no knowledge of other timelines existing, until he confided about the visions to Hex who was happy to educate him. Appearance & Personality Slayer keeps his appearance intentionally nondescript to better blend in. In the Unlimited and Prime universes, he wears a grey flight jacket and a loose balaclava, and in his younger years, a pair of ski goggles with yellow lenses. In the Limited universe, his jacket is replaced (due to the nonexistence of Tech, the man who created the jacket) by a grey trench coat. In every universe, he wears a star on his coat in reference to The Project, and indicates he'll only take it off when the remainder of the villains that stemmed from it are brought to justice. Slayer's face is often tired-looking, and he can often be found smoking a cigarette. He looks to be about his mid thirties in the Unlimited universe, mid forties in Limited, and late fifties in Prime. This is partially due to the curiosities of the timelines, and partially due to the varying stress levels of the universes. His personality can be described as gruff and very direct. His people skills could use work, and he has little concern for things such as niceties or small talk, although he is very professional when it comes to working with colleagues. He does his best to help the common people, and though he may be often abrasive, he is reliable and capable, and very protective of those he would call a friend. Paranoia Due to the visions of other universes, Slayer has become extremely paranoid when it comes to trusting others. He prepares himself for whatever possible scenario may go through his mind, and contacting someone like Slayer proves to be incredibly difficult, and the person reaching out would need to solve ciphers, scrambled radio signals, find drop locations, go through gophers, and more. Slayer is also very secretive, not even his closest friends or even his spouse knowing his true name. Limited Slayer wears a synthetic mask whenever possible, hiding his true face under that of a nondescript male's. Category:Character